100 Tales Challenge
by Chunkykcb
Summary: I've decided to take the 100 tales challenge! I don't think I'll win, but you never know! This should be interesting... Rated T just in case.
1. Beginning

**Beginning**

The tiny kit blinked open its eyes. He looked up and saw a gray she cat.

"Good morning Stormkit." She meowed cheerfully.

Stormkit stood up and yawned. "Good morning Icefire." He muttered.

"Did you sleep well?" Icefire asked.

Stormkit nodded absently.

Icefire sighed. "Could you go grab a fish from the fresh kill pile? We can share it."

Stormkit nodded and scampered out of the nursery. He picked up a large fish from the fresh kill pile and brought it back to the nursery.

Icefire bent down to lick Stormkit but he ducked away.

"For StarClan's sake, I only wanted to give you a good wash! You look like you rolled in a patch of mud!" Icefire exclaimed.

Stormkit settled down and let Icefire lick him. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Icefire didn't reply.

Stormkit bent down and took a large bite out of the fish.

…

The Blue-Gray She-Cat looked down at the RiverClan nursery nervously.

"Stormkit is alright Bluestar." A voice behind Bluestar assured.

Bluestar whipped around. "How can you be so sure Yellowfang?" She snapped. "RiverClan is going through a time of darkness! Stormkit _cannot_ die!"

Yellowfang bared her teeth. "RiverClan is fine! The darkness hasn't started yet." She mewed quietly.

"What!?" Bluestar exclaimed. "But prey is getting harder to catch. ShadowClan is acting like they're going to attack!"

Yellowfang shook her head. "It is going to get a lot worse."

"What do you mean?" Bluestar demanded, her neck fur bristling.

Yellowfang looked right at Bluestar. Her eyes glazed with sadness. "Stormkit will survive. RiverClan will survive, because this, is the beginning!"


	2. Wanna Play?

**Wanna Play?**

Stormkit looked up at Icefire. It had been yet another boring morning cooped up in the Nursery. "Wanna play?" He asked Icefire hopefully.

Icefire shook her head. "I'm not in the mood." She mewed with a yawn.

Stormkit let his tail droop.

Icefire gave him an affectionate lick. "Why don't you ask Swiftheart?" She suggested.

"I don't think he likes me." Stormkit meowed sadly.

"He's your father for StarClan's sake!" Icefire pointed out.

Stormkit pawed at the ground in front of him. "Yeah, but he never talks to me."

Icefire rolled her eyes. "Go tell him I want to talk to him." She mewed.

Stormkit raced out of the nursery and into the warriors den. "Swiftheart?" He whispered.

"What?" Came a sharp reply.

Stormkit drew back slightly. "Icefire wants to see you." He meowed meekly.

Swiftheart stood up with a grunt and headed for the nursery.

"Hello there Swiftheart." Icefire greeted Swiftheart sweetly.

"Why did you wake me up?" Swiftheart growled.

"Stormkit thinks you don't like him." Icefire answered bluntly.

Swiftheart grunted. "Kits bore me."

Stormkit watched the fur on his mother's neck rise.

"He's your son!" She exclaimed.

Swiftheart shrugged.

Icefire took a step forward. "You're just a mouse-brained tom!" She nearly yowled.

Swiftheart unsheathed his claws and growled.

"You guys?" Stormkit said quietly.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Icefire snapped.

"You guys!" Stormkit said a little louder.

Swiftheart bent down, ready to pounce.

"You guys!!!" Stormkit yowled as loud as he could.

Both cats turned angrily toward Stormkit, their eyes flashing with fury.

"What do you want!?" They simultaneously growled.

"Do either of you wanna play?"


	3. So You Think You're Tough, Huh?

**So You Think You're Tough, Huh?**

Stormpaw peered down into the river. He scented the air and immediately unsheathed his claws. "ThunderClan!" He hissed.

"What's the matter kittypet?" A voice taunted behind Stormpaw.

Stormpaw whipped around. "Ivypaw, why am I not surprised that you crossed the border?" He mewed.

Ivypaw lashed out at Stormpaw. "The _tough_ warriors are willing to do anything to destroy their enemy!"

Stormpaw easily blocked the blow and threw himself on top of Ivypaw. "You're a disgrace to ThunderClan!" He spat

Ivypaw clawed at Stormpaw's soft underbelly and threw him off. "And _you're_ a weakling." He sneered.

Stormpaw jumped up and lashed out at Ivypaw, just barely snagging his nose with his claw.

Ivypaw yowled in pain as bright red blood oozed out of his nose.

Stormpaw threw his shoulder into Ivypaw, knocking the apprentice over. He leaped through the air and landed on the smaller apprentice, pinning him down.

Ivypaw struggled to get loose but Stormpaw held him tight.

"Let me go!" Ivypaw wailed.

Stormpaw laughed. "I'm not going to do that." He whispered.

Ivypaw kicked at Stormpaw desperately to no avail.

"You need to learn that ThunderClan stays on their side of the border. Or they _die_." Stormpaw growled.

"You wouldn't!" Ivypaw protested. "You aren't tough enough!"

Stormpaw felt waves of anger coming off of his pelt.

_Finish him._ Stormpaw heard a voice in his head whisper. He nodded slowly. _He is a weakling who thinks he's tougher than you!_

Stormpaw let out a fierce yowl and struck Ivypaw in the neck. He leapt off of the smaller apprentice as waves of scarlet blood erupted out of his neck.

Stormpaw grabbed the dead body of Ivypaw and through it into the river. "So you think you're tough, huh?" He muttered.


	4. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

Brambleclaw stared intently at the ThunderClan camp entrance. He had recently been punished for disobeying a direct order from Firestar. His punishment had been he had to sit outside all night while everyone else was sleeping, _and_ he had to do apprentice duties for a moon!

Brambleclaw sighed. _I wish they could have punished me on a warmer night._ He thought bitterly.

The sound of another cat approaching made Brambleclaw whip around, _it's just Squirrelpaw._ He told himself.

"Gosh Brambleclaw, you're a little jumpy for a warrior." Squirrelpaw meowed.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Oh yeah!" Squirrelpaw mewed. "I forgot! You can't talk to other cats as part of your punishment!"

_What is she doing up this late?_ Brambleclaw thought bitterly.

Squirrelpaw smiled. "I heard that during the last battle a few days ago you couldn't beat an apprentice that was half you size!" She meowed with mock surprise.

Brambleclaw dug his claws into the ground in front of him to stop himself from talking or throwing himself at Squirrelpaw. _She's just jealous because I'm a warrior. _He thought proudly.

"And I also remember," Squirrelpaw continued. "That you disobeyed my father and chased a RiverClan cat all the way back to their territory and fell in the river!"

Brambleclaw let out a deep growl.

Squirrelpaw frowned. "Grumpy mouse-brain." She muttered.

Brambleclaw turned away to see the first rays the sunrise peeking over the trees. Brambleclaw sighed with relief.

Squirrelpaw stood next to Brambleclaw. "Hey Brambleclaw." She started.

Brambleclaw faced her, neck fur bristling.

"Doesn't the sunrise look beautiful?" She asked.

Brambleclaw couldn't help but let a look of surprise cross his face. _I can't believe she didn't insult me!_ He thought.

"Brambleclaw?" She asked.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "What?" He asked.

"I asked you if you thought the sunrise looks beautiful."

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Yes, the sunrise does look beautiful."


	5. Midnight Run

**Midnight Run**

"Hey, Foxpaw! Foxpaw wake up!" A voice whispered.

Foxpaw blinked open his eyes. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"Do you want to go out for a run?" The voice asked.

Foxpaw sat up. "No Icepaw, I don't think I want to go for a run. Why do you want to?" He asked.

Icepaw leaned forward a little. "Because I've been cooped up in this muggy den all day! Please Foxpaw!" She begged.

Foxpaw shook his head. "But it's midnight!" He protested.

Icepaw shrugged. "We'll just be really quiet."

Foxpaw sighed. "Alright I guess." He muttered,

…

Foxpaw raced through the forest with Icepaw. The wind ruffling his fur made him feel alive!

"I bet I could beat you to the lake!" Icepaw challenged.

Foxpaw stopped and turned his head. "You couldn't beat a RiverClan cat!" He taunted playfully.

Icepaw batted at him returning the playfulness.

Foxpaw stood up. "All right, it's a race then! First one to the lake wins! But just so you know, I'm totally going to-"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" A fierce growl interrupted.

Icepaw looked up at the cat, her eyes as round as the full moon. "I'm s-sorry Brambleclaw." She stammered.

"You're going back to camp with me and explaining yourselves to Firestar!"

…

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw called into the leader's den.

"Yes?" A voice replied.

"I found some naughty apprentice's out in the forest."

Firestar stepped out of his den next to Brambleclaw. He narrowed his eyes. "What were they doing?" He asked.

"I was only stretching my legs." Icepaw muttered.

Firestar looked down at Icepaw. "What where you doing?" He asked, bewildered.

Foxpaw looked up at Firestar. "We were having a run."

"A run." Firestar repeated. "A midnight run…"


	6. Broken Promises

**Broken Promises**

He promised me he would fight with me. He promised me that we would share the forest.

I was promised by a great cat so many things. That it would be easy, that there would be peace.

I was a fool to listen to him, and his broken promises ended my life.

I only wish I could kill that traitorous, deceitful, untrustworthy, arrogant cat nine times over again.

That one, _disgusting _excuse for a cat called Firestar ended everything. I had worked so hard to build myself up, and he tore me down.

He promised me he would fight with me. He promised me that we would share the forest.

My name is Scourge. The cat I once trusted was Tigerstar. His words mean nothing. Just a bunch of Broken Promises.


	7. Frozen

**Frozen**

The tiny kit peered down at the roaring river.

"Reedkit step back a little!" A worried voice mewed.

Reedkit sighed. "I won't fall in!" He insisted.

"You never know!" His mother mewed sternly.

Reedkit turned around, but lost his balance and fell into the river. "Mom!" He yowled and was swallowed by the river.

"Reedkit!" His mother wailed desperately as Reedkit was carried downstream. She crouched down near the water and started to mourn, knowing her son could not be saved.

Reedkit broke the surface of the water and cried out desperately, only to be swallowed once again by the hungry river.

He heard a faint splash in the distance and then blacked out.

…

"He's waking up!" Reedkit heard his mother whisper.

Reedkit opened his eyes a slight bit to see his mother staring anxiously down at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Reedkit shook his head. "Mom, I feel so cold."

His mother licked Reedkit desperately. "It's alright." She assured. "You're going to be okay."

Reedkit cried out. "Mom." He whispered. "I feel so cold." He whimpered.

"Reedkit!" Reedkit thought he heard his mother call out. "I feel, frozen." Were the final words that Reedkit spoke. He took in one last breath, then lay still.


End file.
